corazon magico
by olcrian
Summary: las consecuencias y verdades después de que shinichi kudo regresa a su edad actual. detective conan no me pertenece...
1. Chapter 1

Querido padre:

Perdóname por favor, en el momento que leas esto, te darás cuenta que no estaré en casa no intentes buscarme, comprenderás que esta es mi decisión y la de él porque él está conmigo, no te preocupes por nosotros….

Atte.: Aoko que te quiere mucho y cuídate….

Al leer esta nota Nakamori jinzo, cayó de rodillas, la nota era de hace 3 días, es decir que su hija había abandonado el hogar desde hace tiempo, la busco con kaito y nada, nadie contestaba al llamado y fue cuando comprendió que él y ella estaban juntos.

 **Tres días antes, Aeropuerto Internacional de Japón**.

Kaito ¿seguro que tu madre nos esperara en el aeropuerto?- pregunto Aoko nerviosa-

¡Claro que sí! ella ya estará ahí para recibirnos, unos amigos de ella nos prestaran una casa, después ya veremos- le sonrió el joven mago-

La chica asintió y le sonrió, tomándolo de la mano y caminaron entre la concurrida terminar sellando su destino.

Mientras dentro del avión con destino a estados unidos un joven de 18 años, ojos azules y con lentes obscuros miraba nostálgico por la ventana del avión, recordando lo ocurrido unas horas.

 **Flash back**

¡Kudo! ¡Lo siento tanto! - decía una niña de 8 años con lágrimas en los ojos y la mirada baja empuñando sus manos en frente del muchacho más alto-

Ai no tienes porque disculparte, yo estaba al tanto de los pros y contras de los antídotos temporales que me dabas, tú misma me lo decías ¿yo alguna vez te hice caso? - le sonrió el oji azul bajándose a su nivel y mirándola con una sonrisa de lado-

¡Pero por mi culpa tú!- dijo aun llorando y cubriéndose la cara con las manos-

¡Sí! Lo sé, sabes, me iré un tiempo, te llamare en cuanto llegue a estados unidos con mis padres y luego veré, ya tengo el boleto y avise, están al tanto de todo mis padres- le sonrió de nuevo el muchacho-

Prométeme que me llamaras- le dijo limpiándose las lágrimas levantando la mirada con los ojos rojos pero con una mirada triste-

¡Lo prometo! profesor ¿ya llego el taxi?- asintiendo para levantarse y tomar su maleta-

Si muchacho acaba de llegar, cuídate mucho y salúdame a tus padres - abrazándolo con cariño y este le correspondió-

Cuídense mucho los dos, los llamare en cuanto pueda, recuerden lo que les dije-les dijo serio el detective-

La niña y el profesor asintieron aunque en el interior sentían un gran peso al mentirles a todos de la partida de Shinichi y la verdad de porque se iba.

El muchacho salió fuera de la casa ayudado por el chofer con la maleta y miro por última vez su casa, al profesor y a la científica encogida, abrió la puerta entro en el taxi y cerro para que el vehículo comenzara a moverse y así alejarse de donde por última vez fue su hogar, sus compañeros, ciudad y el amor de su vida.

 **Fin de flash back**

Así la azafata anuncio que despegarían pronto y se acomodo el cinturón de seguridad, después se inicio el vuelo y despego el avión alejándose de todos y terminar esta faceta de su vida.

El vuelo fue relativamente calmado al llegar al aeropuerto de los Ángeles, el oji azul solo tenía en ese momento en mente ir a la cama y dormir, todo el vuelo se la paso pensando en cómo les diría a sus padres su realidad y por más que le dio vueltas al asunto no encontró otra salida que esa.


	2. Chapter 2

Aterrizo el avión en el aeropuerto de los Ángeles y bajo de este, por el pasillo camino y recogió su equipaje siguió junto con los demás pasajeros y al llegar a la sala siguió caminando hasta encontrar un gran cartel con su nombre en el, pero lo raro es que junto al de él había un cartel más con el nombre de kuroba kaito y Nakamori Aoko, eso se le hizo raro ya que Nakamori era el apellido del inspector del grupo de trabajo que perseguía a kid el ladrón.

Se acercó y diviso a su madre que conversaba con otra mujer de cabello corto de color purpura y de complexión delgada, vestía un pantalón negro de mezclilla, blusa roja, una chaqueta negra de cuero y unas botas negras de tacón, se acercó a ellas y al llegar sonrió de lado.

¡Hello!- saludando a ambas con una sonrisa-

Las dos voltearon y yukiko se abalanzo a él y comenzó a llorar.

¡Mi pequeño sin- chan es bueno verte bien! ¡Qué bueno que al fin estas aquí! - decía llorando de felicidad la ex actriz-

Shinichi solo se dejó abrazar por primera vez por su madre ya que lo necesitaba y mucho, ya se sentía demasiado deprimido por todo lo ocurrido horas antes.

Oka-san no llores, ya estoy bien - separándola un poco de él y le sonrió para tranquilizarla-

¡Es verdad, Shin- chan! Te presento a chikage kuroba - limpiándose las lágrimas rápidamente y cambiando de humor a uno de alegría y mirando a la mujer de al lado, a veces Shinichi no entendía a su madre-

La nombrada se acercó algo asombrada ya que era como ver a su hijo solo que con ojos de color azul y el cabello más peinado y limpio-

¡Shin- chan, el pequeño de yukiko! ¡Valla sí que ha crecido!- abrazándolo con cariño-

Un placer kuroba-san - sonriéndole algo apenado por la forma tan cariñosa de saludar-

No tienes que, te presentare a mi hijo ¡créeme debes conocerlo!- sonriéndole con cariño-

Y en ese momento dos personas muy conocidas para chikage llegaron detrás y esta sonrió más al verles.

¡Kaito, Aoko-chan que bueno que llegaron!- separándose de Shinichi que estaba de espaldas y caminando a los dos para abrazarlos con cariño-

¡Oka-san es bueno verte!- sonriéndole su hijo y apareciendo un ramo de rosas blancas para entregárselo, vio a alguien de espaldas un joven de su altura como el de cabello castaño obscuro, de traje azul y zapatos negros y a una mujer frente a él sonriéndole de cabello castaño ondulado recogido en una coleta, con pantalón de mezclilla de color azul, blusa blanca, botas blancas, chaqueta negra y un bolso a juego de color negro-

Aoko que linda te vez, mira quiero presentarles a las personas que les prestaran uno de sus departamentos aquí en los Ángeles, yukiko kudo y este es su hijo que acaba de llegar también de Japón, Shinichi kudo- señalando a los que tenían de frente, en ese momento Shinichi se giró y miro a los dos adolescentes que asombrosamente la chica se parecía a Ran y el otro era casi idéntico a él, solo que con un color de ojos diferentes y el peinado igual de diferente con el pelo más obscuro y algo sucio.

En ese momento las vidas de Shinichi kudo, Kaito kuroba y Aoko Nakamori se verían entrelazadas para siempre….


End file.
